mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
San-Daime
San-Daime (三代目, Sandaime) is the Bentenmaru's engineer. Appearance Anime San-Daime has blue eyes, slightly scruffy green hair and a small goatee. He usually wears a blue shirt with red lines down the shoulders and sleeves, a vest underneath, a large cream-coloured waistband, light brown trousers with several pockets and several large brown pouches fastened to the back Sailing 19, armbands, sandals and brown goggles with a light green rim. Manga San-Daime wears a dark suit like the other Bentenmaru crewmembers, with a yellow jacket over it. His jacket has a skull button on the chest and lines down the sleeves. He also wears a pair of goggles. His green-brown hair is slightly darker, lower down at the back Miniskirt Pirates Manga Volume 1. Personality & Character San-Daime is fairly worrisome and slightly pessimistic. He often panics in dangerous situations though he doesn't let it affect his work. He enjoys collecting and playing with teddy bears . Background Not much is known about San-Daime's background except that he joined the Bentenmaru's crew at some point, likely after Ririka left the crew to raise Marika Sailing 13. Plot Recruitment Arc After Marika came aboard the Bentenmaru for training, San-Daime was present when she was assembling models. He was at his station on the bridge 120 hours into Marika's training aboard the Bentenmaru when the crew were discussing her progress, and smiled at her interaction with Chiaki who had also arrived for training Sailing 06. Golden Ghost Ship Arc At the start of the Bentenmaru's raid on the Symphony Angel, San-Daime reported that the propulsion and mobility systems were all green and they could fire at any time. He was present when Marika learned about the stowaway and got annoyed at Luca when she said she told them, pointing out she never told them anything Sailing 07. When Marika asked Gruier to wear her uniform and address the Serenity ships, San-Daime jokingly called the princess a 'Pirate Queen'. While the rest of the crew met at Oyaji-san's place to discuss the data on the Golden Ghost Ship, San-Daime remained on the Bentenmaru, just in case Sailing 09. Some time into the voyage, when the Bentenmaru was in stormy space and making for a break in the storm, San-Daime reported that they could make it. Once they reached the break, he mentioned that things were as bad as before. Later when alarms signalled the detection of a large spatial anomaly, San-Daime rushed to the bridge late and tripped over the steps coming up. When the Bentenmaru jumped to where the anomaly originated and Kane mentioned how he was amazed they got out safely considering the rough weather, San-Daime replied that they weren't safe (pointing out the blaring alarms). He reported fusion blasts on the hull and worried that they'd be finished if one managed to get inside the ship. He continued to fret and was told by Schnitzer to stop whinging as they weren't in such danger as to need to panic. Later as the Bentenmaru approached two Corbacks, he moaned that they didn't have to jump into their firing ranges Sailing 10. San-Daime continued to monitor the ship's output as they continued their search. When the Bentenmaru touched down where the next space-time quake was expected and was shaken, San-Daime complained how things were worse than the last time. With a spatial rip detected, San-Daime immediately began removing all of the Bentenmaru's limiters to allow for maximum evasion speed. After the ship docked, rather roughly, with the Golden Ghost Ship, Kane asked him how the nozzles looked. San-Daime replied that he didn't see any major damage but was sure Kane scratched the stern up quite badly Sailing 11. He remained with the Bentenmaru while a party ventured inside the ghost ship Sailing 12. San-Daime was present with the rest of the crew when Marika was awarded a medal by Gruier for her help in the search for the Golden Ghost Ship. When Marika asked the two princesses over to dinner, he was worried when Misa and Schnitzer recalled how bad Ririka's cooking used to be. Later, when Marika and Misa asked if Kane wanted to return to being a teacher, adding that the yacht club would welcome him, San-Daime said he was lucky, to which Kane asked him if he wanted to try . Hakuoh Pirates Arc While Marika was away from the Bentenmaru, a bio-container that was being transported opened and released its cargo of cat-monkeys. San-Daime and his crewmates tried to deal with the cat-monkeys overrunning the bridge, were infected with the virus they carried and ended up in isolation. San-Daime was bedridden with the rest of the crew when Misa called Marika to tell her what had happened. Later, as the crew were keeping themselves occupied and wondering how Marika was getting on, San-Daime was using some hand grips to try and keep himself in shape Sailing 14. A few days later, San-Daime was playing a card game with Kane, Coorie and Hyakume over a bottle of scotch. After hearing that Marika was participating in a practice cruise, San-Daime expressed his desire to get back out into the sky before he lost his edge. A little while later, San-Daime and the rest of the crew learned that Marika was heading for the Bentenmaru with the yacht clib. He briefly wondered why before Misa told them that their isolation period was being extended, which to him meant losing even more of his edge. After the crew realised that Marika was trying to protect their Letter of Marque, San-Daime voiced objection to letting the yacht club take the Bentenmaru, saying that amateurs couldn't fly it. He was even more alarmed when Luca suggested the ship may break down as soon as they turn on the power At Misa's suggestion, San-Daime and the rest of the crew set to work writing an instruction manual to help Marika and the yacht club. He fell over backwards when Maki accidentally fired the Bentenmaru's cannons. As they struggled to finish the manual and the yacht club prepared to launch, San-Daime grew increasingly worried, saying about how the propellant wouldn't stabilise and how the impurities would clog the fuel lines, which would be a pain to clean. After the yacht club made an unsuccessful launch attempt, he was dismayed about the cleaning he'd have to do. After the manual was eventually sent off and the ship was successfully launched, San-Daime and his crewmates lay down exhausted but relieved. This relief was short-lived and they sprang up in alarm as Marika intended to try an FTL jump - something which they had forgot to put in the manual. He panicked about the possibility of them messing up and blowing up the engine, even more so when Marika decided to jump to avoid being caught by some Stellar Military ships which had appeared to investigate the earlier weapons discharge. As the yacht club prepared to jump using the generally more stable of the two converter reactors, San-Daime prayed for Alpha to work as it usually did. He was relieved when the Bentenmaru made the jump successfully before collapsing Sailing 15. Sometime later, the crew were having dinner, thinking about how Marika and the yacht club were probably having their dinner as well. San-Daime was worried about whether they'd be able to keep the ship running as though they could perform FTL jumps, they couldn't tune the converter reactors and it wasn't a good idea to overwork Alpha. In response to his concern, Schnitzer offered to turn on another one of the onboard cameras, but Misa said they should try letting them take care of themselves Sailing 16. The day after Marika and the yacht club carried out a successful raid, San-Daime was present as the crew were looking at an article about it, relieved that things went well. He said they did well and wondered if they had a good engineer, seeing as they seemed to have managed to get the reactors working in synch. He then turned to Luca as she made a cryptic prediction. Later, she was playing a card game with Kane and Coorie when Hyakume reported that the Bentenmaru picked up a Silent Whisper, which he recognised as a new model of ship. San-Daime quickly made his way over when Show called, saying that he was late. On learning about what was going on, San-Daime rubbed his hair in frustration that his captain was doing something crazy again. Moments after the call ended, he and the rest of the crew were alarmed to see that the Bentenmaru had come under fire. He jumped to his feet, saying they should escape and steal a ship to get there. When Misa said they should stay put unless Marika contacts them, San-Daime yelled that it was their ship, but Misa reminded him that Marika was their captain Sailing 17. As the Bentenmaru tried to escape from the Hugh and Dolittle fleet, San-Daime and the rest of the crew set about finding anything that would help their captain, and looked at some of the useful information they discovered. He later watched the events which unfolded on the Glorious Coolph with the rest of the crew via the live broadcast. Sometime afterwards, the crew were reading through the various reports on the incident. San-Daime commented that women who feared nothing were scary, which Coorie and Luca agreed with. Misa then came in with news that their test results had been returned. He was pleased when she said they were all clear as he'd been getting stiff Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) A few days later, as the crew were keeping themselves occupied while waiting to be released, San-Daime was playing a game with Misa, Coorie and Hyakume. When Hyakume and Coorie mentioned that this place wasn't so bad once you got used to it, San-Daime added that the food was a bit bad though. Later on, when Hyakume reported Marika's visit to the Bentenmaru, San-Daime briefly wondered if she was planning on taking the ship out again though Hyakume noted it wasn't likely. The next day, he and the rest of the crew packed their things and got ready to leave. However when they reached the Bentenmaru, they found the controls locked. He greeted Marika when she finally arrived on the bridge. They were then all surprised to find that Marika's ID ring had gone missing. As the crew searched the ship for the missing ring, San-Daime told Marika that she should have kept it on her finger but Marika replied it was too big for that. Fortunately for the crew, the yacht club soon arrived with the ring. Later, as the crew and the yacht club were sorting through the stuff Marika had brought back to the relay station, San-Daime recognised April's teddies as a rare one and was pleased when she asked if he wanted to trade. When Marika told him to get to work, San-Daime said that she was the one who messed things up, to which she said to stop whining and get a move on, threatening to lower the weight limit for personal effects. San-Daime ran away upset, saying he wouldn't tune alpha and beta for her anymore. However he was later at his station, pleased with the addition to his teddy bear collection . San-Daime was present when the crew attempted to use the Bentenmaru's frontal pulse device as an improvised wind machine and complimented Misa's handling of the ship. After they fired the pulse, he again complimented a stressed Misa but was told to shut up. As the Bentenmaru was preparing to leave the relay station for Calmwind, San-Daime reported on the status of the engines and related systems Sailing 20. After arriving at Calmwind, San-Daime monitored the events of the race with the rest of the crew, witnessing the actions of the chairwoman and a solar storm from the nearby star. When the Bisque Company attacked, the crew took a risk and brought the Bentenmaru down into Calmwind's atmosphere to save Marika. As the ship shielded Marika's dinghy from the Bisque craft, San-Daime reported the emergency output and the overheating thrusters, saying they wouldn't last 15 minutes. When Marika came aboard and mentioned how they never said anything about being able to fly in an atmosphere, San-Daime replied that they weren't flying but just hadn't fallen yet. As the Bisque craft opened fire on the Bentenmaru with machine guns, damaging the antenna, San-Daime worried that the shots could easily take out the thrusters. His panic increased as they were unable to effectively counterattack. However with help from an incoming wind current forecast by Ai, the crew were able to use the pulse device in the nose cone to shoot down the Bisque craft, though their last shot knocked out the electronics on Ai's dinghy. Once Ai was safely away, San-Daime yelled to Marika that they were at their limit and the crew took the ship out back into space Sailing 21. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) As the Bentenmaru was heading to rendezvous with the Big Catch, San-Daime listened as Marika discussed the escort mission with the crew. He was enjoying a drink shortly after they made contact with the other pirate ship. When the pirate hunter attacked during the mission, he was as surprised as the rest of the crew when the enemy ship suddenly zigzagged in front of the Big Catch and unleashed a heavy laser barrage. When Hyakume was saying how it was as fast as a fighter, San-Daime responded that fighters don't zigzag. He was then surprised again when another unknown ship arrived Sailing 22. San-Daime was surprised by the captain of the new ship, the Parabellum, apparently standing on the deck without a spacesuit, to which Hyakume explained that it was a hologram, as with the flapping flag, with accompanying sound effects being forced into the data stream. When San-Daime asked why they were doing that, Schnitzer replied that it was to impress them. San-Daime then had to cover his ears when the Parabellum fired on the enemy ship, commenting afterwards on how that was taking sound effects too far. After the pirate hunter retreated, he listened to Ironbeard's message regarding the threat of the Grand Cross. When the Parabellum was leaving, San-Daime asked if they could do something about the sound effects. He was later present as the Bentenmaru headed for the Pirate's Nest, after the Pirate's Song was broadcast, and prepared for battle when the Grand Cross touched down in front of them Sailing 23. After the Grand Cross touched down, it began electronic warfare on the Bentenmaru shortly followed by cannon fire. With Marika intending to jump when an opportunity arose, such as when the Grand Cross used its gravity control, San-Daime began making preparations for the FTL jump. However the Grand Cross maintained its current heading and fire, showing no signs of attacking via zigzag. In response, Marika ordered the crew to turn the ship around, surprising San-Daime. After describing her intention to bait the Grand Cross into moving, the crew turned the ship round, pretending to flee. The Grand Cross took the bait and zigzagged towards them. As the ship spun back round to charge at and past the Grand Cross, San-Daime told the engines to hang on as the Grand Cross began firing on the Bentenmaru. As the Bentenmaru flew through the Grand Cross's barrage, San-Daime reported a hit to the upper armour, panicking as further hits made more holes in the hull. After the Bentenmaru got past the Grand Cross and the enemy showed no signs of pursuing them, San-Daime breathed a sigh of relief. When Marika asked about the damage, he told her that they were repairing the damaged areas, after which they should be able to make one jump, which they then prepared to do. After arrival at the Pirate's Nest, San-Daime and Hyakume looked at the ship from the repair dock. When Hyakume cheerfully commented how they'd taken quite a lot of damage, San-Daime told him this was no time to be impressed. When Hyakume brought up upgrading the ship, San-Daime mentioned the message he'd received from Marika regarding her plan for upgrades. Approving the plan, Hyakume told San-Daime to send the information to Coorie who was outside in the Pirate's Nest Sailing 24. San-Daime continued to oversee the repairing and upgrading of the Bentenmaru while events unfolded in the council room. As the Bentenmaru left for the battle with the Grand Cross, he reported that the engines were stable and working fine Sailing 25. Shortly after the pirates arrived at the chosen destination for the battle, San-Daime was alarmed when three Grand Crosses appeared in front of them. After the pirates synchronised their systems and the enemy ships began firing on them, San-Daime listened to Marika as she said how she was betting on the experience the pirates had gathered, as a pirate herself. When Marika asked if Quartz was controlling all three ships by herself, San-Daime was surprised that she was doing so alone. After the pirates had destroyed two enemy ships, San-Daime grew worried when the remaining Grand Cross headed for the Bentenmaru. However the Bentenmaru evaded the enemy's fire as the Shangri-La rammed the Grand Cross, allowed the pirates to board it. Following the battle's conclusion, San-Daime played with his toy bears as he and the rest of the crew listened as Marika mentioned about the people supporting her and voiced her intention to continue as a high-school girl pirate for now Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace The day before the beginning of the events concerning Professor Mugen's legacy, as Marika was about to head home from the Bentenmaru after a liner raid, San-Daime remarked on how they thankfully hadn't had any intense jobs recently, just ordinary piracy. Kane replied that that attitude would come back to haunt him, to San-Daime's dismay. San-Daime grew even more worried when Luca said she could see something, as Marika left for home Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 1. San-Daime was present the next day when Marika arrived to find that a client had cancelled and for the escape from a trio of military ships after Kanata was rescued from the Begin the Beguine . When the Bentenmaru ran into trouble in subspace and was forced to transfer to another route, San-Daime matched the engines to the flow of subspace before they made the dive. As they were passing through the deeper, turbulent region of subspace, San-Daime reported that several small antennas had broken off and the outer hull's coating was being chipped, lamenting that it would mean more repair work for him later . San-Daime was present as the crew attempted to find the identity of the enemy targeting them. When Schnitzer brought the crew's attention to the fact that the ships were scheduled to be returned to the manufacturers for maintenance, San-Daime thought the manufacturer was the culprit but changed his mind when Coorie showed him the manufacturer, Akoya Shipbuilding's, logo. At one point, he and the other crewmembers saw another advert for Rasil Transportation. When the crew had cooperated with the yacht club in finding the culprit behind the mass information theft in New Okuhama City and worked out that the security software provider was responsible for the worm, they found a recent campaign and sale by the company - San-Daime was shocked to see it being an 80% off sale. Following the group sale, which the crew realized as a group buying among themselves, they identified their enemy as the Yggdrasil Group. San-Daime listened as Hyakume explained the group, asking if such a large group should be more famous and what they would want with Professor Mugen's legacy, seeing as they were making enough profit as they were . While the Bentenmaru was heading for comet Hrbek Oda, San-Daime supervised some of Kanata's work as an apprentice. He was later alarmed and dismayed when Luca brought up the possibility that the captain could order them to dive into deep subspace though the Bentenmaru wasn't made for it . San-Daime remained on the Bentenmaru while a boarding party entered Professor Mugen's ship on Hrbek Oda. He asked if they could get more distance from the comet, only to be told that it was nearing the maximum safe distance for them to be able to extract Marika and the boarding party quickly if anything happened. As the Bentenmaru went after the Advaseele and prepare to dive again, San-Daime prayed that the ship would hold out. After the Bentenmaru dispatched the Flawens, he began to panic as the hull was under strain and begged the others to surface, but was told by Marika to wait a moment. Once Marika had spoken to Kanata, he screamed to Kane that they were at their limit and Kane brought the Bentenmaru back to the surface . Some time after the incident, San-Daime was present as the Bentenmaru embarked on another job . Skills & Abilities San-Daime has the skills that are necessary for an engineer to do their job. He is good at maintaining output from the Bentenmaru's aging converter reactors. Relationships Bentenmaru Crew San-Daime generally gets along OK with his crewmates, though they frequently tell him to stop whining and he frequently expresses dismay at their more reckless actions , especially if it puts the ship and its engineering at risk (which also means more work for him)Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Gallery San-Daime - Anime Design.gif|San-Daime's anime design San-Daime (Movie Manga Character Intro).png|San-Daime (Movie Manga Character Introduction) San-Daime - Movie Design.png|San-Daime's movie design Trivia *San-Daime's name literally means 'third'. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Characters requiring background entries Category:Articles requiring images Category:Work in progress